


Pioggia

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: #SaveNyx2k18 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Quando Nyx entrò nella stanza di Lunafreya non poté non agitarsi nel notare l'assenza della giovane donna, ma gli bastò altrettanto poco per calmarsi nell'individuare la sua figura fuori dalla portafinestra, nel balcone che si affacciava su Altissia.Stava piovendo, ma Lunafreya sembrava non curarsi di quelle insistenti gocce d'acqua che stavano abbracciando tutta la capitale di Accordo. Sembrava infatti persa nei suoi pensieri, tant'è che non si rese neanche conto della presenza di Nyx nella stanza, almeno fino a quando questo non la raggiunse sul balcone, lasciando che l'acqua piovana colpisse anche lui.





	Pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt: "Pioggia".  
> \- Continuiamo a fare in modo che Nyx sopravviva in qualche modo.

Quando Nyx entrò nella stanza di Lunafreya non poté non agitarsi nel notare l'assenza della giovane donna, ma gli bastò altrettanto poco per calmarsi nell'individuare la sua figura fuori dalla portafinestra, nel balcone che si affacciava su Altissia.

Stava piovendo, ma Lunafreya sembrava non curarsi di quelle insistenti gocce d'acqua che stavano abbracciando tutta la capitale di Accordo. Sembrava infatti persa nei suoi pensieri, tant'è che non si rese neanche conto della presenza di Nyx nella stanza, almeno fino a quando questo non la raggiunse sul balcone, lasciando che l'acqua piovana colpisse anche lui.

«Principessa», la chiamò con tono basso, per non riportarla alla realtà troppo bruscamente.

Lunafreya si riscosse un poco, voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione confusa in viso.

«Nyx», soffiò, con voce altrettanto contenuta e morbida.

Era splendida. Una vera e propria visione con quel vestito bianco, semi trasparente, che aderiva al suo corpo come una seconda pelle, e i fini capelli biondi che, bagnati, si attaccavano al volto candido e delicato come la porcellana.

Tuttavia, per quanto Nyx si sentisse già legato a lei da sentimenti sfortunatamente impossibili, in quell'istante non provò nessun desiderio fisico, ma solo una strana malinconia che gli riportò alla mente un vecchio detto di Galahd. Dove solo la pioggia poteva permettere ai guerrieri di piangere, e Lunafreya per lui era una guerriera, pronta a tutto pur di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi.

«Non dovreste stare qui fuori, sotto la pioggia», la ammonì, senza però dare alla sua voce un vero e proprio tono di rimprovero.

Lunafreya annuì in silenzio, rivolgendo però di nuovo lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte di Altissia.

«Non ho mai dubitato del mio ruolo di Oracolo, né del mio compito», mormorò la giovane donna, «sono disposta a tutto per aiutare Noctis e salvare Eos»

Nyx annuì, pienamente consapevole di quanto la decisione di Lunafreya potesse essere forte e incisiva. Quasi pericolosa, sia per la donna, che si muoveva incurante delle numerose minacce che la circondavano, che per chi aveva l'ardire di mettersi tra lei e i suoi doveri.

«Lo so», rispose lui, «ma... non è tutto, vero?», aggiunse, perché per quanto Lunafreya potesse essere decisa, Nyx aveva ormai imparato a conoscerla e quella pioggia non faceva altro se non confermare quei suoi pensieri. Era incerta e i suoi occhi resi più cupi dai dubbi.

«Ancor prima di essere stata prigioniera dell'Impero, sono stata prigioniera della profezia... non ho mai contemplato la vita al di là della via che gli Dei hanno tracciato per me...»

«Siamo noi gli unici artefici del nostro destino», commentò Nyx.

Non era la prima volta che, durante il loro viaggio, si soffermavano su quel discorso e i loro caratteri forti si erano sempre scontrati: divisi e uniti al tempo stesso.

«Eppure siamo qui», la giovane donna si voltò ancora verso di lui.

«Sì, ma non ho fatto tutta questa strada solo per assistere ad un sacrificio senza combattere».

Le labbra di Lunafreya si piegarono verso l'alto senza però perdere quell'alone di malinconia.

«Alle volte penso che... il nostro incontro non sia avvenuto per caso, Nyx Ulric... perché sei l'unico in grado di farmi dubitare del mio compito».

«Lo prendo come un complimento, Principessa», dichiarò lui, «mi rifiuto di credere che il futuro possa essere salvato solo con la morte».

«Vorrei crederci anche io», annuì la giovane, abbassando lo sguardo verso le sue mani, «ma temo di non avere più le forze... il prezzo della magia è... molto alto...»

«Se non avete più le forze, vi darò le mie», rispose Nyx.

«Troppi si sono sacrificati per questo...», sussurrò Lunafreya, con rammarico, «tu stesso hai già sacrificato troppo...»

«Sono... solo cicatrici», sminuì l'uomo.

Il suo prezzo era stato inferiore alla morte che i Re di Lucis gli avevano promesso e la parte sinistra del suo corpo non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa: dalla vista del suo occhio fino alle cicatrici sul viso, braccio e petto.

«Qualsiasi sia il prezzo... non dobbiamo smettere di cercare di sopravvivere», riprese, aggiungendo poi altre promesse a quelle che già aveva rivolto alla giovane donna, «vi aiuterò a ricongiungervi con il nostro giovane Re se è questo che desiderate, e rimarrò anche accanto a voi mentre risveglierete l'Abissale... non lascerò mai il vostro fianco, lo giuro».

«Non posso chiederti questo...»

Nyx scosse il capo, trovando poi il coraggio per prenderle con delicatezza la mano.

«Avete ogni diritto per essere egoista una volta tanto»... inoltre, so di essere difficile da lasciare andare», aggiunse, piegando un angolo delle labbra in un sorrisetto che sembrò per un istante riflettersi negli occhi della giovane donna.

«Una volta ho detto che non esisteva posto più sicuro per me...», ricordò Lunafreya, riportando alla mente il loro incontro sul terrazzo della Cittadella.

«Questa cosa non cambierà, Principessa».

«Luna... per oggi vorrei solo... essere Luna...»

«Sarà fatto», rispose Nyx.

«Ho sempre e solo desiderato di rivedere Noctis, sentire la sua voce e... essere felice con lui... perché era l'unico. Per tutta la mia vita c'è sempre stato solo lui. Siamo legati dalla profezia e dal nostro destino... ma da quando abbiamo lasciato Insomnia... è come se tutte le mie sicurezze...»

«Non esistessero più», concluse per lei l'uomo.

Lunafreya annuì con un sorriso malinconico poi, come animata da un nuovo coraggio, portò lentamente la mano di Nyx sul suo petto, permettendo all'uomo di sentire il furioso battito emozionato del suo cuore.

«Vorrei... poter essere egoista... solo per oggi...», dichiarò incerta, mettendo a nudo la sua fragilità e i dubbi. Lasciando che i suoi occhi si riempissero di speranza e bisogno... sentimenti che Nyx già conosceva e che aveva tentato di nascondere, consapevole della follia che avrebbero potuto portare.

_ "Solo per oggi", _ ripeté, portando l'altra mano sul viso dell’altra, accarezzandolo.

«Luna...», soffiò, specchiandosi nelle iridi di nuovo risolute di Lunafreya. Aveva bisogno di lui per vivere un qualcosa che si preclusa troppo a lungo.

Era un azzardo, ma decise di lasciarsi ugualmente andare, chinandosi su di lei per baciarla sotto quella pioggia, unica testimone della loro debolezza.


End file.
